horrible_tv_show_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl of Steal (My Life as a Teenage Robot)
Girl of Steal is an episode of the Nick show My Life as a Teenage Robot, it is also the third episode of the Third season. Plot Jenny Wakeman discovers a new musique that Brad was wearing, so she decided to get one for herself, but when she realizes it was too expensive, she decided to get a job, but after many failed attempts, she decides to steal a delivered limited edition musique, and she disguises herself as a villain named Ruby Rocket, it all doesn’t end so well for her or her mother though! Why it Sucks Badly 1. It’s really nothing more than a Jenny Wakeman torture porn! 2. Speaking of reason #1, the episode itself is very mean-spirited towards Jenny, because all she wants is a musique, but she couldn’t get one because it was too expensive, so she decided to get multiple jobs, but gets fired from them just for making ONE mistake. Heck people (especially her best friend Brad) bashed on her just for not owning a musique! What is the problem with people not owning stuff that you have!? • Also Why does Jenny even want a musique in the first place, since she’s a ROBOT! And she can transform into multiple different things with her robotic body, making this episode feel rather pointless! 3. Everyone in the episode (including Brad) not only love the musique, they WORSHIP it and treat it like it’s a freaking religion, or some kind of crucifix. Heck they even Overreacted just because ONE musique got stolen from the mall! 4. Speaking of reason #3, After many failed attempts to earn money to get the musique, Jenny then STEALS a musique from the store at the mall! Heck she even lied to the whole town about it, and disguised herself as Ruby Rocket! • This could also set a bad example for young children, as the episode states that if you want something, but can’t afford it cause it’s too expensive, then you should steal it and lie about it to your loved ones! 5. Everyone (even Brad) bashed on Jenny just even just because she called the musique just a music player, and they even almost destroyed her just because she lied that she ACCIDENTALLY destroyed the musique that Ruby Rocket (Jenny) stole! 6. Terrible and almost questionable ending: when the mob attacked Jenny and Nora Wakeman, Jenny ends up working at the musique factory (looking quite displeased), and then it shows tuck in a musique box holding a musique and laughing maniacally and the episode ends there! 7. Somewhat misleading title card: Considering the fact that it has a Superman like logo, with the words Girl of Steel, you may think that it would be another episode where Jenny fights crime or something, but in reality the episode just shows Jenny trying to get a musique! Redeeming Qualities 1. Jenny does at least tell the truth to everyone in the end. 2. While the episode can give a bad example for younger viewers, it does provide a good moral about the consequences of stealing, thieving, or shoplifting! 3. The episode itself does actually portray Fanbases/Fandoms, and Hatebases/Hatedoms, and how toxic they actually are nowadays, mainly due to how many references there are in the episode! Reception This episode received very negative reviews mainly due to Jenny Wakeman’s Treatment throughout the episode and how everyone (even Brad) was bashing on her for not owning a musique! Category:Nickelodeon Category:Animated Episodes Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:Mean Spirited Episodes Category:Torture Episodes Category:Episodes